Enchanted Saga: Everlasting love
by Gogobaby125
Summary: This is about a cool Bella moving away with her family and how she deals with certain things in her life that a normal teenager has to deal with! What happens when she goes to the airport! Who will she meet? Who will betray her? Whose tears will be shed? AND WHO IS GUNNA DIE!


AN: Hi guys I just wanted all your opinions! This is an actual story I have written but with different names, On here I've kinda posted it as Bella in a random story with random people!

* * *

Chapter 1

Surprise surprise!

My name is Bella Swan, I am 17 years old. I have long, curly brownish blonde hair; I often wear my hair down or in a high ponytail. I am very timid. I like Pizza, Tidying up and Daydreaming. I hate Spiders, Brussel Sprouts and Fighting. I am an only child and I live with my kind and caring parents Marina and Bob. Marina is very pretty and extremely glamorous. Bob on the other hand is like a laid-back teenager. The day that I was told that we would be moving to Lincoln was the best day of my life because of how my life turned out after that.

Flashback:

"Bella come and take a seat." Said Marina in an unsure voice.

"What is it Mum?" I questioned.

"Well the 2 weeks we all spent in Lincoln together were great we really enjoyed them. So you're Father and I have been talking and we have decided to move to Lincoln. Isn't that great?" My mum said hope in her voice.

"Great!" I said sarcastically, my dad looked hopeful. "This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. It beats you being in hospital by far." I said a snarl covering my face. "I hate you." Turning to run out of the house.

"Bella come back here right now."

"Why should I listen to you? You're going to take me away from the people I love!" I screamed.

"You will do as your jolly well told!" I turned around the tears spilling freely, as one hurtful though crossed my mind.

"Were you even going to ask me?" I whispered my face covered with devastation.

"Would you like to go?" My mum asked.

"NO! Please mum and dad DON'T do this to me!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry but our minds are made up." My dad said with a dismissive tone. With that, I stormed out of the house. I thought about the trip long and hard and decided that I could try and make this positive, after all that was what she was good at, she was going to convince Lilly and her parents to let her come and stay with her. Lilly was 17 almost 18 she had long straight mousy brown hair, which she would normally wear it in a plait or hanging down loose. Lilly was probably going to freak when I told her we were moving, hopefully she would be able to forgive me and agree to come with, to the rainy drone Lincoln!

When I was six my parents took me down to Lincoln for my very first holiday.

Lincoln is a lovely place that has hundreds of places that are special to me in my own way. For starters, my favourite restaurant: The SEA, every night we would go there. The SEA is a 1980's style restaurant that serves Burgers and Chips. My other favourite place is the meadow, Lincolns very own; it's good for sunny and rainy days. The meadow was the best in the night times. Most of the time I spent there I would lie down on a blanket and gaze up at the stars. Just encase it's raining it has a forest close by that has trees and the most magical river that becomes more mystical every second you watch it, I promised myself that that would be the place that I went for my first serious date.

My parents loved Lincoln so much that they went again, when I was seven, visiting the exact same places and seeing the exact same people. This time we stayed for 2 weeks. We then continued to go until I was 13. We had to stop going because mum fell ill and she was rushed to hospital. Soon enough mum became unfit to travel, we could still go but my dad insisted that it wouldn't be the same without her.

I was devastated to see my mum slowly waste away in a hospital bed with no one knowing what was wrong with her. Half the time I would come home from school with my dad either being at the hospital or away working and trust me that's a lot to in as a 14 year old, to know your all alone. Most of the time I would just cook and bring the food up to my mum, having to take tonnes of buses just to get up to the hospital. I remember one especially eventful nigh, it was the first time I was on my own, due to me not knowing my mum was in hospital.

Flashback:

I walked into the house, not expecting to find it empty.

"MUM, DAD!" O well they have probably just gone out for some food shopping, but they would surely leave a not. So I went around looking for a note. After searching high and low, I decided to give up and just sit down and watch some T.V.

After 30 minutes I was starting to get worried, I was still looking for a note or something indicating my parents were O.K. when the phone rang. I picked it up instantly praying that it was my mum or dad to tell me they were O.K. and coming home soon.

"_Hello"_

"_Hi, is this Bella Swan?"_

"_Yes, who is calling please?"_

"_This is Sarah from San Francisco hospital, I am calling to let you know that your mother has been taken ill into hospital, we don't know what she has got yet and we probably won't know for a while, but we are doing the best we can to try and find out."_

"_O.K. when am I allowed up?"_

"_You aren't allowed to come up for another 56 hours. We realise this may have a slight strain on you and suggest you don't go to work for a little while."_

"_I'm only 14!"_

"_Oh honey, I'm sooo sorry, your dad has been notified, but he is away for another month and so he is not able to be here right now, he is trying to get his boss to come round to the idea but he just won't allow it."_

"_Why wasn't I notified of this before?"_

"_We tried ringing home, but you didn't pick up and so from your description your mother gave us we assumed you'd be working, but we couldn't find that out so we decided that we needed to try again later."_

"_Well thanks for everything, please could you let my mum know that I will be down there with some home baked Lasagne as soon as possible."_

"_Alright sweetie I will, you take care now and call the hospital and ask for Sarah if you need anything!"_

"_O.K. bye"_

"_Bye"_

Even though Sarah had offered her assistance I still felt alone, I sat on the sofa in my pyjamas and ate ice cream and watched silly cartoons, knowing I wouldn't have to move for a good 53 hours I brought out as much ice cream as we had and switched on the ongoing channel. I was so worried I even set a countdown clock as a reminder.

End of flashback

I went and saw mum but she wasn't the same old mum, she had no glow that always brightened up her face, that same smile that made her irresistible to men was gone. My mum's beauty was decreasing rapidly, after the first couple of months; she started to lose her beauty. Her long blonde hair became mousy split ends. Her soft looking lips turned chapped. Her tight clothes became big and baggy for more comfort. Her blue bag free eyes turned into dull, clouded baggy eyes. When my dad finally got home and saw my mum in a bed with no glow or smile he cried, my mum being ill actually made a grown macho teenager cry.

2 years later my mum was diagnosed with a common disease that would have to be treated immediately. She would have to have an operation and take six pills a day. I visited my mum every day after school.

I remember the dread ridden day my mum fell into a coma; she was doing so well, taking the pills like a good girl. The pills made sure she had a bit of strength. When I came to visit her first time, we wanted to make it seem normal so we had a conversation that we have had many times over: Hygiene. She complained that she had to use a potty. So I made her promise me, knowing that she never breaks her promises to me, that when she felt strong enough, she would go and use the toilet instead of the horrible potty. My mum finally did feel strong enough, she thought the toilets would be up to her standard of hygiene and trust me when I say my mum is a stickler for hygiene, when she saw the facilities she was expected to use, she was in so much shock that she went into a 3-day coma.

I also remember the day when she woke up; she was rather surprised to find me looking at her as if she was crazy. My mum then remembered where she was and gave me a long hug. While I wept all over her nightgown. It was a beautiful family reunion with lots of tears and hugs and hope.

After her coma, my mum started to get better. Every day she got stronger and stronger feeling that she could do more and more things. After a year of constantly improving and getting better mum was discharged from the hospital fit and healthy. Mum, feeling better, insisted that we go on a holiday. So I was taken out of school for 2 weeks and we went to Lincoln.

I found it hard to remember what it was like when I was 13 and I couldn't remember any of my old friends or any of the places that I once treasured with all my heart, or used as personal spots to think, or play. Nothing. Not a single memory shot into my mind.

Whenever my mum or dad took me to my special places all I saw was a boy and a girl, they looked really happy together, just playing with his truck and her Barbie. The girl looked similar to me but I didn't recognise the boy. He had slightly tanned skin with russet brown hair. He looked slightly younger than the girl did but you could see in his eyes, his deep brown eyes that he loved and cherished every moment he spent with her. I just stared at them wishing that life could be that simple, that love could be that effortless, that all you had to do was look at the person and they would instantly have fallen for you in a way unimaginable. That way everyone would be happy, no one would be fighting and all would remain that way. I became so lost in thought that I didn't even realise my mum calling me, until she came up and gave me a good shake.

"Bells we have to get to the hotel." I stood there not wanting to move to continue to watch the girl and boy play, to be able to dream that that was me! "Bella stop daydreaming and get a move on!" My mum said again irritation in her voice.

I hated the place we were staying at. Since it had been such short notice, we had to stay in a hotel. Holiday houses had to be booked 2 weeks in advanced. My parents said that they couldn't wait that long. So instead, they settled for a scrubby hotel with dirt-covered walls. No phone signal and to top it all off it looked like a bomb had hit the place. Every 5 minutes I would check my phone to see if I had signal or if Lilly had texted. Lilly had promised to text and call but with no phone signal, I was stuck.

I really hated the vacation. So when I was told that we were moving over there for a fresh start new beginning, I was fuming. Anger seethed through my body making me shake. I shouted, screamed, cried, begged but nothing would work their minds were made up. I tried shouting meaningless words that I thought would work, I was wrong they paid little attention. I threw a massive paddy screaming kicking, punching every marital art defence, I had ever learnt, but that just made mum and dad even madder and more determined as they said I was turning into a spoilt brat and needed a change of scenery. I would never forgive them for this.

In the meantime, Lilly had promised to come with me until the summer break was over. She was trying, to prove to her mother that she was responsible, her mum had agreed to her coming. Lilly was concerned that Bella moving away would separate them. We had been friends for ages and we had always stuck by each other's sides, she had stuck by mine when mum was in hospital and I had stuck by hers when her dad died and her mum started taking drugs. So we were determined to stick together even when times were tough. Lilly was always complaining 'about how she needed a break from her house' and 'that summer would be absolutely no fun without me.' "I'm fed up with living in Glasgow." Lilly said, "I want to live a bit. That is why I am sooo pleased that you're taking me to live with you for a bit."

"You know if your 18 you're a legal adult and can make your own decisions and your mum would have no say, so considering you do turn 18 over in Lincoln you could go to college or Uni over there!" I said.

"OMG! That's a great idea!"

"I know I was pretty chuffed with it myself." We both burst out laughing. Me being chuffed is just, laughable. "What summer job have you got?" I managed to spit out between laughter.

"Oh. I'm working at a gym what about you?"

"Dance instructor for little children at the Bristol School of Dance."

"Nice!"

"You know maybe I can survive one summer!"

"With me here, course you can."

"If you did do Uni then we wouldn't be separate!"

"OK! That's it I am sooo applying for the same Uni as you. Then we can be roommates and not be separated for a little while."

"I'll start looking for apartments and you look for Universities!"

"Deal!"

"I'll start softening my mum, that way she will let me stay. You wouldn't need to soften your mum up she will let you go anyway!"

"Yep! I'm sooo lucky."

"We'd best get back to the house my mum will be wondering where we are!"

"Yeah I suppose I'd best get home and pack my bags."

"Come on!" I laughed. That was what I loved about Lilly she could ALWAYS make the worst-case scenario seem okay. Now surprisingly I was actually looking forward to summer. After Lilly had left I started packing.

"Lauren." My mum called from upstairs "Come and help me pack." The house looked a right state everything was boxed up. All of the furniture had been moved over to Lincoln 2 weeks back. The house was ready for our arrival and had been for several months. The doors were fitted, carpets done, everything was complete. Everything except the people to go in it.

"Coming mum." I shouted as I ran up the stairs "What do you need help with?"

"Now Lauren you do realise that we can't take everything?" I nodded, but it seemed more like a statement than a question "Well I need you to pick out 20 favourite toys, 40 of your favourite books, DVD's etc. Then you choose your three favourite electrical appliances. Then you need to pick the clothes that you are going to be taking. Then you need to make a list and give it all to me so it can all be ticked off."

"Is that all?"

"HAHA. Yes that's all."

"I'll set to work then." I went into my bedroom and did everything in the reverse order. I made a list of everything. Then I got everything together. It had taken me an hour and a half and I was very pleased. I thought it would have taken me at least 3 hours if I had done it mums way. Feeling chuffed I called to mum "Guess what mum? I am quicker at getting ready than you are!" I shouted. My mum walked into my room as soon as she heard the two words 'Quicker' and 'Getting' in that same sentence without the word 'Less' but instead the word 'More.'

"What are you talking about?" my mum asked scanning the room for clues.

"I've finished!"

"NO! You can't have finished its going to take you another hour and a half before you finish." She continued to look around the room until her eyes spied the big boxes piled up in the corner of my room.

"By Jove I thought this day would never come." She whispered, silently surprised.

"Mum can I ask you something?"

"Yep."

"What jobs are you and dad getting? Are we living in a big or small house? Where am I going to school?"

"I am working at a beauty salon. Dad is working as a police officer. We are living in a medium sized house and you are going to Lincoln High."

"Thanks mum I just had A LOT of questions!"

"Are you ready for your last day of school?"

"Yeah I can't believe tomorrow I am leaving!"

"Lilly coming has really cheered you up!"

"Yep! Ok. Don't tell Lilly's mum but you know how Lilly and I are turning 18 soon. Well we are going to by our own apartment, get jobs to help pay and when we have finished school we are going to go to the same University! So what do you think?"

"That's an amazing plan. I think you're both taking independence and it shows that you and Lilly really can't stand to be separated. So because of that we will donate a large amount of money to your fund. We will also pay for you two to go to University and High School." I was about to protest so she waved her finger to silence me."At least let Dad and I help you until you have the money to survive on your own." She had the I'm-serious-don't-play-with-me look on so instead of arguing I then gave her a big hug and thanked her sooo much for helping out.

"I hope that you don't mind but Lilly and I will have to stay with you for a little bit because even with you donating money we still need to get our feet off the ground!"

"You can stay as long as you want and Lilly is welcome any time she wants."

"Don't say that she'll never leave." We both started laughing.

"Since I'm all prepared I'm going to go to bed." I said as I marched up the stairs.

"Night Hon."

"Night." I texted Lilly '_Guess what? My Mum says yes to everything and says that she will donate a load of too many pay for Uni and High School and she says that we are welcome for as long as we want.'_ I got back _'That's awesome!_ :)' So it continued all night long as the texts went backwards and forwards.

The night went by quickly; it was soon time for my last day of school. I gulped as I got out of Bed. Reluctantly woken by my alarm clock. I took a deep breath and got everything ready for my shower. After searching for a couple of minutes and being non-successful I realised that all of my stuff was packed up in boxes. I attacked the box that said 'Toiletries' and I got out my towel etc. When I was showered, I went down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast scoffing it down, knowing that I had little time for my make-up and getting dressed. I shouted to my mum upstairs "Mum could you give me a lift?"

"Course I can. Just be ready in 30 minutes and no later!"

"Got it mum!" I shoved the last piece of toast in my mouth and headed for the stairs. I bounced into my room to find the clothing I had laid out the night before: Jeans, Short sleeved T-shirt and a hoodie. I rushed to get on my clothes. Quickly did my subtle make- up and then headed for the stairs making record time of 10 minutes. Oh yeah fasts time to date. "I'm ready." I shouted up the stairs. Minute's later mum emerged from upstairs. "Do you remember the Calls?" Mum asked.

"The who's?"

"You know Jack, Millie and Dillon Call."

"Nope."

"You soon will."

"Why?"

"You and Lilly are going to meet Jack. Don't worry he is around your age, he will introduce you to his friends and High School people. You used to be inseparable, every time we went to Lincoln 'Mum are we going to see Jack and Millie!' So sweet."

"Alright then. I'll let Lilly know."

"Just thought I would give you the heads up. Oh yeah, I almost forgot he used to have a monster crush on you when you were little. I don't know if he feels the same way now though."

"How old is he?"

"I think he is 15 almost 16."

"Cool." I turned to look at the clock and my face went pale "Mum we have to get to school NOW!" She got a move on trying to be as quick as possible. We arrived in the Parking lot moments later.

"Phew!" I let out a sigh of relief as I saw we had 5 minutes until the first bell went for school. I didn't want to be late on my last day of school. I didn't have many friends that I would miss. Most were just annoying. Lilly wasn't one of them, she was my bestie forever!

As I walked to school into School, I was greeted by Lilly as normal "Hey!"

"Hey." She looked at me very strangely "You OK? You seem very focused on something?"

"My mum was just saying about how after the flight we are going to the house dumping our stuff, then going over to see someone called 'Jack Call' I have NO idea who he is."

"If you don't know who he is then why are we seeing him?"

"I would assume to be shown around, introduced. All of that stuff."

"I wonder what he'll look like. If he is cute then I bagsy his friend." I gave her a strange look. "What? If he is cute then his friends will be to. I'm just making sure that that is clear!" I rolled my eyes at her!

"OMG Lilly!"

"What? How do you know them anyway?"

"I used to be good friends with Jack. Apparently he used to have a monster crush on me."

"If he is hot then I will be sooo jealous!"

"Whatever!" I stood up properly going onto my tippy toes to see that if we didn't get a move on then we would be late. "Come on we'll be late for class." I said beckoning to her. Reluctantly she followed but gave me the 'We'll-talk-about-this-later' look.

We emerged from school after another boring day: 1st and 2nd period was double Biology, then 3rd and 4th period was Maths, 5th period was P.E. and then finally 6th period was Geography. I was tired and looking forward to sleeping on the plane. Lilly on the other hand was bursting excitement. It was annoying. Every minute she would shout something like "In exactly 6 hours 22 minutes and 33 seconds I will have landed in Lincoln!" And so on until my mum came and picked us up.

Mum told us the plan: Drive straight to the airport, get on the plane, get off the plane, go to the house, dump everything, then go, and see Jack! Seemed simple enough.

We got on the plane at 6:00pm. I was sat next to Lilly, near the window, looking out of the window at the clouds trying to drown out Lilly's voice. This was going to be a long journey!

I tried to get to sleep, but I couldn't, not with Lilly singing Green Bottles. I had to put my hand over her mouth to get her to stop. Only to have it licked away by a warm disgusting tongue

As the landing became nearer and nearer I became more and more nervous. What if Jack did like me but I didn't like him back? What if he was cross with me leaving all those years ago? What if I liked him but he didn't like me back? The questions swirled around my head violently, Every time it went round the question would lose some of its fire.

Eventually, the questions started to evaporate as I pushed them to the back of my mind. I started to calm down and just think about how curious I was about wanting to see this 'Jack'. I mean what could be so great about him. He was just another person! Although, Lilly did seem to be interested in seeing him and his friends. You know the saying 'When Lilly's interested you should be to!' Beside me, I heard a voice.

"Dear God,

Please let Jacks friends be extremely cute and for me to love them and they love me back!

Or the other way around, I really don't care just so long as their cute and they return any feelings I have for them!

Amen!" Lilly prayed.

"What are you doing Lilly?"

"Praying! Did it look like I was doing something different?"

"No! Just, slightly weird thing to pray for."

"Better late than never!"

"What?!"

"Well. I want him to fall in love with me. If I pray beforehand then it's more likely it will happen!"

"But you're not Christian!"

"Sooo what's your point!?"

"Well it's only supposed to work if your Christian!"

"Bum I should be meditating then."

"You believe in Buda?"

"Yep have done for ages."

"The plane will land in 20 minute's!" The captain's voice came from the intercom. The voice was so loud I swear I felt the plane wobble in time to the captain's voice.

"OOOOOH!" We both squealed.

"OH MY GOD!" I started to scream. "What if he doesn't like me? What if I like him?"

"I thought you hated all of this?"

"So did I until I actually started to think about it and now I'm FREAKING OUT! Breathe in and breathe out. Hey your right this does actually work!"

"I knoooooow genius!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't get used to it!"

"Honey?" I hear a voice coming from behind me and turn round to see my mum grinning at me eagerly.

"Yes?"

"I just had a call from Millie. She has sent Jack to pick you and Lilly up. She said he was with his friends that were _DYING _to meet you!" The way she emphasised dying made me cringe.

"What about you and dad?"

"We're getting a taxi we don't want to crash your little party!" OH MY GOD! Mum was trying to be cool. This would not end well!

"10 minutes until we land." The captain came again. Lilly and me both squealed. My mum just rolled her eyes at us. Stifling a laugh from time to time. "Millie also says that Jack has a surprise for you. Something about being more independent. She has no idea what it means only that it was rather expensive."

"Oh great I barley know this guy and he has already spent loads on me!"

"Don't feel bad. Plus you know him really well; you used to be great friends, inseparable in fact!"

"I don't remember a thing about him or anything we did or even what _he_ _looked like. _What if he asks me about what happened in the past and what we used to do together? I'll look a right idiot!"

"Breathe in and breathe out!" I hear from the seat next to me. As I do so, I close my eyes. When I next open them mum has gone leaving me to ponder over the idea and think about what to do.

"5 minutes till we land!" We hear the booming voice again. We squealed even more causing us to be shushed by even more passengers around us. We couldn't help be excited, I mean for all we knew there could be a total hunk or a real geek waiting for us outside. We felt a sudden jolt from beneath us as the plane landed and slowly stopped. I got off then Lilly. We had just got off the plane when I heard my name being called, "Bella Swan?!" I turned in the direction of the voice and was surprised by what I saw!

* * *

AN: Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Have a very berry goody woody day!

CHEESY MOMENT!:P


End file.
